Ancestors
by forsaken2003
Summary: Willow has an assignment that changes two people in the group forever.


Title: Ancestors  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has an assignment that changes two people in the group forever.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #456 from tamingthemuse- consanguineal

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Things were slow in Sunnydale. There had been a heatwave for the past week which apparently had the demons in hiding. All except Spike of course though that didn't seem to bother the group quiet as much as it used to. That might have had something to do with him being involved with a certain brown haired, brown eyed Scooby of course.

Everyone was doing their own thing at the Magic Box. Giles was taking care of customers, Willow was working on a project for one of her classes, Buffy was filing her nails and Spike and Xander were playing tonsil hockey behind one of the shelves. Everything was quiet until Willow gasped and started typing furiously. "This is amazing!" She said out loud. She continued to type.

Buffy looked up from her nails. "What did you find? It's not about a demon, is it because we are on a dry spell of those, remember? No need to be looking for them."

"What?" Willow looked up confused. "No. No, it's for my history class. Professor McCree wanted us to go back through our family tree to see if we are related to anyone famous. Consanguineal, of course."

"Of course," Buffy said pretending she knew what that meant. "And from your excitement I take it you found someone?"

Giles came over after the customer he was helping left intrigued with Willow's findings.

"Apparently from this website I'm related to Anne Frank," Willow said clearly in awe.

Spike popped out from behind the shelves looking disheveled. His blonde hair practically stood up straight. "Anne Frank you said?"

Xander stumbled out after him looking slightly confused.

Willow nodded. "Apparently Anne Frank's great, great second uncle was my great, great grandfather."

"And your parents never told you this?" Giles asked.

"My parents weren't around a lot to tell me about my family history," Willow explained. "This is amazing though. Professor McCree is going to be so impressed!" She started to type again.

Giles cleaned his glasses which he contemplated. "Willow… do you think you could look for my family tree?"

"Sure, Giles. I just need to save this," Willow said. A few clicks and her assignment was saved. She was so going to get an 'A'. "Okay, let see if Giles is related to anyone famous."

Everyone stood around the table interested in what Willow would find. Xander brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Spike's hair, scrapping his nails over Spike's scalp. He felt Spike shudder and could tell he was trying to stop himself from purring.

Willow stopped scrolling and just stared at the screen. This was weird. She looked closer.

"What? Did you find something?" Giles asked eagerly. Maybe he was a descendant of William Shakespeare himself!

"I…" Willow looked nervous.

Buffy pushed herself close to the laptop to see what had Willow so speechless. She looked over the names to see if any looked familiar to her. A name smacked her in the face but it couldn't be right. "William Pratt?" She said out loud.

"What?!" All three men yelled at once.

"That's Spike, right? I mean that's the name in the _Vampyr_ book," Buffy said remembering when they learned about Spike when he first showed up in Sunnydale.

"That can't be right!" Giles's voice cracked.

Spike pushed Buffy out of the way and looked at the screen himself. Obviously the slayer didn't know how to read! He took a look. Yup, William Pratt. Of course he couldn't be the only William Pratt back then. He used his finger to guide him up the tree. Anne Pratt. That couldn't be right. "Mum?"

"Baby?" Xander asked.

"Looks like it's true. My mom's sister appears to have been the watchers great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother," Spike stated looking absolutely disgusted.

Giles stumbled away from the group and behind the counter. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass. This couldn't be possible.

"Think you could share with a relative?" Spike asked as he came over. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Without a word Giles grabbed another glass and filled both.

"I never got along with my aunt," Spike said after taking a sip of his scotch. He pulled Xander against him. This was a lot to take in and Xander being their helped calm him.

"Really? Why?" Giles asked curiously.

Spike tilted his head slightly. "She always said that there was evil in me."

Giles couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

The End


End file.
